The present invention relates generally to radiocommunication systems and, more particularly, to techniques and structures for reassigning packet traffic channels in a radiocommunication system.
In North America, digital communication and multiple access techniques such as TDMA are currently provided by a digital cellular radiotelephone system called the digital advanced mobile phone service (D-AMPS), some of the characteristics of which are specified in the interim standard TIA/EIA/IS-54, xe2x80x9cDual-Mode Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standardxe2x80x9d, published by the Telecommunications Industry Association and Electronic Industries Association (TIA/EIA), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Because of a large existing consumer base of equipment operating only in the analog domain with frequency-division multiple access (FDMA), TIA/EIA/IS-54 is a dual-mode (analog and digital) standard, providing for analog compatibility together with digital communication capability. For example, the TIA/EIA/IS-54 standard provides for both FDMA analog voice channels (AVC) and TDMA digital traffic channels (DTC). The AVCs and DTCs are implemented by frequency modulating radio carrier signals, which have frequencies near 800 megahertz (MHz) such that each radio channel has a spectral width of 30 kilohertz (KHz).
In a TDMA cellular radiotelephone system, each radio channel is divided into a series of time slots, each of which contains a burst of information from a data source, e.g., a digitally encoded portion of a voice conversation. The time slots are grouped into successive TDMA frames having a predetermined duration. The number of time slots in each TDMA frame is related to the number of different users that can simultaneously share the radio channel. If each slot in a TDMA frame is assigned to a different user, the duration of a TDMA frame is the minimum amount of time between successive time slots assigned to the same user.
The successive time slots assigned to the same user, which are usually not consecutive time slots on the radio carrier, constitute the user""s digital traffic channel, which may be considered a logical channel assigned to the user. As described in more detail below, digital control channels (DCCHs) can also be provided for communicating control signals, and such a DCCH is a logical channel formed by a succession of usually non-consecutive time slots on the radio carrier.
In only one of many possible embodiments of a TDMA system as described above, the TIA/EIA/IS-54 standard provided that each TDMA frame consists of six consecutive time slots and has a duration of 40 milliseconds (msec). Thus, each radio channel can carry from three to six DTCs (e.g., three to six telephone conversations), depending on the source rates of the speech coder/decoders (codecs) used to digitally encode the conversations. Such speech codecs can operate at either full-rate or half-rate. A full-rate DTC requires twice as many time slots in a given time period as a half-rate DTC, and in TIA/EIA/IS-54, each full-rate DTC uses two slots of each TDMA frame, i.e., the first and fourth, second and fifth, or third and sixth of a TDMA frame""s six slots. Each half-rate DTC uses one time slot of each TDMA frame. During each DTC time slot, 324 bits are transmitted, of which the major portion, 260 bits, is due to the speech output of the codec, including bits due to error correction coding of the speech output, and the remaining bits are used for guard times and overhead signalling for purposes such as synchronization.
It can be seen that the TDMA cellular system operates in a buffer-and-burst, or discontinuous-transmission, mode: each mobile station transmits (and receives) only during its assigned time slots. At full rate, for example, a mobile station might transmit during slot 1, receive during slot 2, idle during slot 3, transmit during slot 4, receive during slot 5, and idle during slot 6, and then repeat the cycle during succeeding TDMA frames. Therefore, the mobile station, which may be battery-powered, can be switched off, or sleep, to save power during the time slots when it is neither transmitting nor receiving.
In addition to voice or traffic channels, cellular radio communication systems also provide paging/access, or control, channels for carrying call-setup messages between base stations and mobile stations. According to TIA/EIA/IS-54, for example, there are twenty-one dedicated analog control channels (ACCs), which have predetermined fixed frequencies for transmission and reception located near 800 MHz. Since these ACCs are always found at the same frequencies, they can be readily located and monitored by the mobile stations.
For example, when in an idle state (i.e., switched on but not making or receiving a call), a mobile station in a TIA/EIA/IS-54 system tunes to and then regularly monitors the strongest control channel (generally, the control channel of the cell in which the mobile station is located at that moment) and may receive or initiate a call through the corresponding base station. When moving between cells while in the idle state, the mobile station will eventually xe2x80x9closexe2x80x9d radio connection on the control channel of the xe2x80x9coldxe2x80x9d cell and tune to the control channel of the xe2x80x9cnewxe2x80x9d cell. The initial tuning and subsequent re-tuning to control channels are both accomplished automatically by scanning all the available control channels at their known frequencies to find the xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d control channel. When a control channel with good reception quality is found, the mobile station remains tuned to this channel until the quality deteriorates again. In this way, mobile stations stay xe2x80x9cin touchxe2x80x9d with the system.
While in the idle state, a mobile station must monitor the control channel for paging messages addressed to it. For example, when an ordinary telephone (land-line) subscriber calls a mobile subscriber, the call is directed from the public switched telephone network (PSTN) to a mobile switching center (MSC) that analyzes the dialed number. If the dialed number is validated, the MSC requests some or all of a number of radio base stations to page the called mobile station by transmitting over their respective control channels paging messages that contain the mobile identification number (MIN) of the called mobile station. Each idle mobile station receiving a paging message compares the received MIN with its own stored MIN. The mobile station with the matching stored MIN transmits a page response over the particular control channel to the base station, which forwards the page response to the MSC.
Upon receiving the page response, the MSC selects an AVC or a DTC available to the base station that received the page response, switches on a corresponding radio transceiver in that base station, and causes that base station to send a message via the control channel to the called mobile station that instructs the called mobile station to tune to the selected voice or traffic channel. A through-connection for the call is established once the mobile station has tuned to the selected AVC or DTC.
The performance of the system having ACCs that is specified by TIA/EIA/IS-54 has been improved in a system having digital control channels (DCCHs) that is specified in TIA/EIA/IS-136, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein. One example of such a system having DCCHs with new formats and processes is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/956,640 entitled xe2x80x9cDigital Control Channelxe2x80x9d, which was filed on Oct. 5, 1992, and which is incorporated in this application by reference. Using such DCCHs, each TIA/EIA/IS-54 radio channel can carry DTCs only, DCCHs only, or a mixture of both DTCs and DCCHs. Within the TIA/EIA/IS-136 framework, each radio carrier frequency can have up to three full-rate DTCs/DCCHs, or six half-rate DTCs/DCCHs, or any combination in between, for example, one full-rate and four half-rate DTCs/DCCHs.
In general, however, the transmission rate of the DCCH need not coincide with the half-rate and full-rate specified in TIA/EIA/IS-54, and the length of the DCCH slots may not be uniform and may not coincide with the length of the DTC slots. The DCCH may be defined on an TIA/EIA/IS-54 radio channel and may consist, for example, of every n-th slot in the stream of consecutive TDMA slots. In this case, the length of each DCCH slot may or may not be equal to 6.67 msec, which is the length of a DTC slot according to TIA/EIA/IS-54. Alternatively (and without limitation on other possible alternatives), these DCCH slots may be defined in other ways known to one skilled in the art.
In cellular telephone systems, an air link protocol is required in order to allow a mobile station to communicate with the base stations and MSC. The communications link protocol is used to initiate and to receive cellular telephone calls. As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/477,574 entitled xe2x80x9cLayer 2 Protocol for the Random Access Channel and the Access Response Channel,xe2x80x9d which was filed on Jun. 7, 1995, and which is incorporated in this application by reference, the communications link protocol is commonly referred to within the communications industry as a Layer 2 protocol, and its functionality includes the delimiting, or framing, of Layer 3 messages. These Layer 3 messages may be sent between communicating Layer 3 peer entities residing within mobile stations and cellular switching systems. The physical layer (Layer 1) defines the parameters of the physical communications channel, e.g., radio frequency spacing, modulation characteristics, etc. Layer 2 defines the techniques necessary for the accurate transmission of information within the constraints of the physical channel, e.g., error correction and detection, etc. Layer 3 defines the procedures for reception and processing of information transmitted over the physical channel.
Communications between mobile stations and the cellular switching system (the base stations and the MSC) can be described in general with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates pluralities of Layer 3 messages 11, Layer 2 frames 13, and Layer 1 channel bursts, or time slots, 15. In FIG. 1, each group of channel bursts corresponding to each Layer 3 message may constitute a logical channel, and as described above, the channel bursts for a given Layer 3 message would usually not be consecutive slots on an TIA/EIA/136 carrier. On the other hand, the channel bursts could be consecutive; as soon as one time slot ends, the next time slot could begin.
Each Layer 1 channel burst 15 contains a complete Layer 2 frame as well as other information such as, for example, error correction information and other overhead information used for Layer 1 operation. Each Layer 2 frame contains at least a portion of a Layer 3 message as well as overhead information used for Layer 2 operation. Although not indicated in FIG. 1, each Layer 3 message would include various information elements that can be considered the payload of the message, a header portion for identifying the respective message""s type, and possibly padding.
Each Layer 1 burst and each Layer 2 frame is divided into a plurality of different fields. In particular, a limited-length DATA field in each Layer 2 frame contains the Layer 3 message 11. Since Layer 3 messages have variable lengths depending upon the amount of information contained in the Layer 3 message, a plurality of Layer 2 frames may be needed for transmission of a single Layer 3 message. As a result, a plurality of Layer 1 channel bursts may also be needed to transmit the entire Layer 3 message as there is a one-to-one correspondence between channel bursts and Layer 2 frames.
As noted above, when more than one channel burst is required to send a Layer 3 message, the several bursts are not usually consecutive bursts on the radio channel. Moreover, the several bursts are not even usually successive bursts devoted to the particular logical channel used for carrying the Layer 3 message. Since time is required to receive, process, and react to each received burst, the bursts required for transmission of a Layer 3 message are usually sent in a staggered format, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 2(a) and as described above in connection with the TIA/EIA/IS-136 standard.
FIG. 2(a) shows a general example of a forward (or downlink) DCCH configured as a succession of time slots 1, 2, . . . , N, . . . included in the consecutive time slots 1, 2, . . . sent on a carrier frequency. These DCCH slots may be defined on a radio channel such as that specified by TIA/EIA/IS-136, and may consist, as seen in FIG. 2(a) for example, of every n-th slot in a series of consecutive slots. Each DCCH slot has a duration that may or may not be 6.67 msec, which is the length of a DTC slot according to the TIA/EIA/IS-136 standard.
As shown in FIG. 2(a), the DCCH slots may be organized into superframes (SF), and each superframe includes a number of logical channels that carry different kinds of information. One or more DCCH slots may be allocated to each logical channel in the superframe. The exemplary downlink superframe in FIG. 2(a) includes three logical channels: a broadcast control channel (BCCH) including six successive slots for overhead messages; a paging channel (PCH) including one slot for paging messages; and an access response channel (ARCH) including one slot for channel assignment and other messages. The remaining time slots in the exemplary superframe of FIG. 2 may be dedicated to other logical channels, such as additional paging channels PCH or other channels. Since the number of mobile stations is usually much greater than the number of slots in the superframe, each paging slot is used for paging several mobile stations that share some unique characteristic, e.g., the last digit of the MIN.
FIG. 2(b) illustrates an exemplary information format for the slots of a forward DCCH. FIG. 2(b) indicates the number of bits in each field above that field. The bits sent in the SYNC information are used in a conventional way to help ensure accurate reception of the coded superframe phase (CSFP) and DATA fields. The SYNC information carries a predetermined bit pattern used by the base stations to find the start of the slot. The shared channel feedback (SCF) information is used to control a random access channel (RACH), which is used by the mobile to request access to the system. The CSFP information conveys a coded superframe phase value that enables the mobile stations to find the start of each superframe. This is just one example for the information format in the slots of the forward DCCH.
For purposes of efficient sleep mode operation and fast cell selection, the BCCH may be divided into a number of sub-channels. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/956,640 discloses a BCCH structure that allows the mobile station to read a minimum amount of information when it is switched on (when it locks onto a DCCH) before being able to access the system (place or receive a call). After being switched on, an idle mobile station needs to regularly monitor only its assigned PCH slots (usually one in each superframe); the mobile can sleep during other slots. The ratio of the mobile""s time spent reading paging messages and its time spent asleep is controllable and represents a tradeoff between call-set-up delay and power consumption.
Since each TDMA time slot has a certain fixed information carrying capacity, each burst typically carries only a portion of a Layer 3 message as noted above. In the uplink direction, multiple mobile stations attempt to communicate with the system on a contention basis, while multiple mobile stations listen for Layer 3 messages sent from the system in the downlink direction. In known systems, any given Layer 3 message is carried using as many TDMA channel bursts as required to send the entire Layer 3 message.
Digital control and traffic channels are desirable for these and other reasons described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/147,254, entitled xe2x80x9cA Method for Communicating in a Wireless Communication Systemxe2x80x9d, which was filed on Nov. 1, 1993, and which is incorporated herein by reference. For example, they support longer sleep periods for the mobile units, which results in longer battery life.
Digital traffic channels and digital control channels have expanded functionality for optimizing system capacity and supporting hierarchical cell structures, i.e., structures of macrocells, microcells, picocells, etc. The term xe2x80x9cmacrocelxe2x80x9d generally refers to a cell having a size comparable to the sizes of cells in a conventional cellular telephone system (e.g., a radius of at least about 1 kilometer), and the terms xe2x80x9cmicrocellxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpicocellxe2x80x9d generally refer to progressively smaller cells. For example, a microcell might cover a public indoor or outdoor area, e.g., a convention center or a busy street, and a picocell might cover an office corridor or a floor of a high-rise building. From a radio coverage perspective, macrocells, microcells, and picocells may be distinct from one another or may overlap one another to handle different traffic patterns or radio environments.
The systems specified by the TIA/EIA/IS-54 and TIA/EIA/IS-136 standards are circuit-switched technology, which is a type of xe2x80x9cconnection-orientedxe2x80x9d communication that establishes a physical call connection and maintains that connection for as long as the communicating end-systems have data to exchange. The direct connection of a circuit switch serves as an open pipeline, permitting the end-systems to use the circuit for whatever they deem appropriate. While circuit-switched data communication may be well suited to constant-bandwidth applications, it is relatively inefficient for low-bandwidth and xe2x80x9cburstyxe2x80x9d applications.
Packet-switched technology, which may be connection-oriented (e.g., X.25) or xe2x80x9cconnectionlessxe2x80x9d (e.g., the Internet Protocol, xe2x80x9cIPxe2x80x9d), does not require the set-up and tear-down of a physical connection, which is in marked contrast to circuit-switched technology. This reduces the data latency and increases the efficiency of a channel in handling relatively short, bursty, or interactive transactions. A connectionless packet-switched network distributes the routing functions to multiple routing sites, thereby avoiding possible traffic bottlenecks that could occur when using a central switching hub. Data is xe2x80x9cpacketizedxe2x80x9d with the appropriate end-system addressing and then transmitted in independent units along the data path. Intermediate systems, sometimes called xe2x80x9croutersxe2x80x9d, stationed between the communicating end-systems make decisions about the most appropriate route to take on a per packet basis. Routing decisions are based on a number of characteristics, including: least-cost route or cost metric; capacity of the link; number of packets waiting for transmission; security requirements for the link; and intermediate system (node) operational status.
Packet transmission along a route that takes into consideration path metrics, as opposed to a single circuit set up, offers application and communications flexibility. It is also how most standard local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) have evolved in the corporate environment. Packet switching is appropriate for data communications because many of the applications and devices used, such as keyboard terminals, are interactive and transmit data in bursts. Instead of a channel being idle while a user inputs more data into the terminal or pauses to think about a problem, packet switching interleaves multiple transmissions from several terminals onto the channel.
Packet data provides more network robustness due to path independence and the routers"" ability to select alternative paths in the event of network node failure. Packet switching, therefore, allows for more efficient use of the network lines. Packet technology offers the option of billing the end user based on amount of data transmitted instead of connection time. If the end user""s application has been designed to make efficient use of the air link, then the number of packets transmitted will be minimal. If each individual user""s traffic is held to a minimum, then the service provider has effectively increased network capacity.
Packet networks are usually designed and based on industry-wide data standards such as the open system interface (OSI) model or the TCP/IP protocol stack. These standards have been developed, whether formally or de facto, for many years, and the applications that use these protocols are readily available. The main objective of standards-based networks is to achieve interconnectivity with other networks. The Internet is today""s most obvious example of such a standards-based network pursuit of this goal.
Packet networks, like the Internet or a corporate LAN, are integral parts of today""s business and communications environments. As mobile computing becomes pervasive in these environments, wireless service providers such as those using TIA/EIA/IS-136 are best positioned to provide access to these networks. Nevertheless, the data services provided by or proposed for cellular systems are generally based on the circuit-switched mode of operation, using a dedicated radio channel for each active mobile user.
FIG. 3 shows representative architecture used for communicating across an air link that comprises the protocols which provide connectivity between a mobile end system (M-ES), a mobile data base station (MDBS), and a mobile data intermediate system (MD-IS). An exemplary description of the elements in FIG. 3 and a recommended approach for each element when considering alternative RF technologies follows.
The Internet Protocol/Connectionless Network Protocol (IP/CLNP) are network protocols that are connectionless and widely supported throughout the traditional data network community. These protocols are independent of the physical layer and preferably are not modified as the RF technologies change.
The Security Management Protocol (SMP) provides security services across the air link interface. The services furnished include data link confidentiality, M-ES authentication, key management, access control, and algorithm upgradability/replacement. The SMP should remain unchanged when implementing alternative RF technologies.
The Radio Resource Management Protocol (RRMP) provides management and control over the mobile unit""s use of the RF resources. The RRMP and its associated procedures are specific to the AMPS RF infrastructure and require change based on the RF technology implemented.
The Mobile Network Registration Protocol (MNRP) is used in tandem with a Mobile Network Location Protocol (MNLP) to allow proper registration and authentication of the mobile end system. The MNRP should be unchanged when using alternative RF technologies.
The Mobile Data Link Protocol (MDLP) provides efficient data transfer between the MD-IS and the M-ES. The MDLP supports efficient mobile system movement, mobile system power conservation, RF channel resources sharing, and efficient error recovery. The MDLP should be unchanged when using alternative RF technologies.
The Medium Access Control (MAC) protocol and associated procedures control the methodology M-ESs use to manage shared access to the RF channel. This protocol and its functionality must be supplied by alternative RF technologies.
Modulation and encoding schemes are used at the physical layer. These schemes are specific to the RF technology employed, and therefore should be replaced with schemes appropriate for the alternative RF technology. The adoption of alternative RF technologies can be implemented with a minimum amount of change to the CDPD system architecture. The required changes are limited to the radio resource management protocol, the MAC, and physical layers; all other network services and support services remain unchanged.
A few exceptions to data services for cellular systems based on the circuit-switched mode of operation are described in the following documents, which include the packet data concepts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,265 and xe2x80x9cPacket Switching in Digital Cellular Systemsxe2x80x9d, Proc. 38th IEEE Vehicular Technology Conf., pp. 414-418 (June 1988) describe a cellular system providing shared packet data radio channels, each one capable of accommodating multiple data calls. A mobile station requesting packet data service is assigned to a particular packet data channel using essentially regular cellular signalling. The system may include packet access points (PAPS) for interfacing with packet data networks. Each packet data radio channel is connected to one particular PAP and is thus capable of multiplexing data calls associated with that PAP. Handovers are initiated by the system in a manner that is largely similar to the handover used in the same system for voice calls. A new type of handover is added for those situations when the capacity of a packet channel is insufficient.
These documents are data-call oriented and based on using system-initiated handover in a similar way as for regular voice calls. Applying these principles for providing general purpose packet data services in a TDMA cellular system would result in spectrum inefficiency and performance disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,691 describes a new packet mode cellular radio system architecture and a new procedure for routing (voice and/or data) packets to a mobile station. Base stations, public switches via trunk interface units, and a cellular control unit are linked together via a WAN. The routing procedure is based on mobile station-initiated handovers and on adding to the header of any packet transmitted from a mobile station (during a call) an identifier of the base station through which the packet passes. In case of an extended period of time between subsequent user information packets from a mobile station, the mobile station may transmit extra control packets for the purpose of conveying cell location information.
The cellular control unit is primarily involved at call establishment, when it assigns to the call a call control number. It then notifies the mobile station of the call control number and the trunk interface unit of the call control number and the identifier of the initial base station. During a call, packets are then routed directly between the trunk interface unit and the currently serving base station.
The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,691 is not directly related to the specific problems of providing packet data services in TDMA cellular systems.
xe2x80x9cPacket Radio in GSMxe2x80x9d, European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) T Doc SMG 4 58/93 (Feb. 12, 1993) and xe2x80x9cA General Packet Radio Service Proposed for GSMxe2x80x9d presented during a seminar entitled xe2x80x9cGSM in a Future Competitive Environmentxe2x80x9d, Helsinki, Finland (Oct. 13, 1993) outline a possible packet access protocol for voice and data in GSM. These documents directly relate to TDMA cellular systems, i.e., GSM, and although they outline a possible organization of an optimized shared packet data channel, they do not deal with the aspects of integrating packet data channels in a total system solution.
xe2x80x9cPacket Data over GSM Networkxe2x80x9d, T Doc SMG 1 238/93, ETSI (Sep. 28, 1993) describes a concept of providing packet data services in GSM based on first using regular GSM signalling and authentication to establish a virtual channel between a packet mobile station and an xe2x80x9cagentxe2x80x9d handling access to packet data services. With regular signalling modified for fast channel setup and release, regular traffic channels are then used for packet transfer. This document directly relates to TDMA cellular systems, but since the concept is based on using a xe2x80x9cfast switchingxe2x80x9d version of existing GSM traffic channels, it has disadvantages in terms of spectrum efficiency and packet transfer delays (especially for short messages) compared to a concept based on optimized shared packet data channels.
New standards are currently being settled for integrated voice and packet data services in ANSI-136 systems. A forthcoming version of the standard will provide the ability to create an effective radio resource utilization for the voice and packet data services supplied. One such attempt to provide an effective radio resource for voice and packet data services is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,551 to Chan. A dynamic channel assignment technique is disclosed therein where the network provides to a mobile user, in response to a request from the mobile for assignment of a channel on which to transmit data, a particular channel and particular time slots on which the mobile may transmit. As such, no channels are specifically dedicated to data transmissions; rather, the network determines a channel that is free for a specific time period and assigns it to a specific mobile for data transmission. This document does not, however, disclose how to efficiently deallocate a packet traffic channel which is to be used for other services.
The new ANSI-136 standards will likely support two types of channels for packet data transmissions: a packet control channel (PCCH) and a packet traffic channel (PTCH). The PCCH may be either a point-to-point or point-to-multipoint channel. It is this channel on which a mobile station camps (i.e., where the mobile reads broadcast and paging information and where the mobile has random access and reserved access opportunities). The PTCH, on the other hand, is a point-to-point, reserved access only, channel. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a physical channel can provide either packet data services or voice services or can simultaneously provide both packet data and voice services. Neither broadcast nor paging capabilities are included in the PTCH concept.
Upon activation, a mobile station selects a PCCH on which to camp. If multiple PCCHs exist in a cell, then the mobile station selects one depending, for example, on the mobile station""s identification. For instance, if the least significant bit of the mobile station""s identification is 00, the mobile station will choose one PCCH; if the least significant bit is 01, it will choose another PCCH, etc. By selecting a PCCH in the above-described manner, paging traffic is spread out over the available PCCHs.
Upon a contention-based access from the mobile station or upon receiving mobile termination data from the network, the network may direct the mobile station to tune to a specific PTCH for its packet transmission. Once on a PTCH, the network (e.g., the base station) schedules resources for the specific mobile. When the mobile has completed the transaction and a configurable inactivity timer in the mobile station expires (generally after 1 second of inactivity), the mobile station returns to camp on the original PCCH.
Once a PTCH has been assigned for packet data communications, certain situations may arise in which the PTCH is to be reassigned for voice communications. For example, if a cell has three channels which have been allotted for packet data or voice communications and no voice activity is occurring, then all three channels can be assigned for packet data communications. Thereafter, if a voice communication is requested, the resource manager notifies the packet data manager that one full channel is to be provided for the voice communications. In such an event, the packet data manager deallocates one channel from packet data communications and reallocates the channel for voice communications. A delay of 100 ms is acceptable to switch a traffic channel over from providing packet data services to providing voice services; therefore, the amount of time for deallocating an active PTCH should be minimized.
Another situation arises when, for example, the radio quality of a PTCH, which has been assigned to packet data communications, decreases below an acceptable level. In such an event, the packet data manager may decide to switch those mobile stations which are active on that PTCH to another PTCH in order to maintain end user required quality of service.
Due to the point-to-point communication aspect of the PTCH, problems arise in how best to deallocate the PTCH (i.e., how to notify the mobile stations which are currently using the PTCH that the PTCH services are being removed) so as to minimize the amount of delay to the voice users and active packet data users. One method of providing this notification is to directly send a redirect order to one mobile station at a time. When many active mobiles exist on a PTCH, the time to force all mobiles to leave the channel will be long. Another approach would be to simply turn off the packet traffic channel without informing the active mobile stations. In such an event, the mobile stations, upon receiving no more data from the network and upon the expiration of the one second activity timer, will fall back to the PCCH on which they were camped. Such a deallocation process, however, increases the time for the packet data end users to regain access to the network.
Therefore, there exists the need to be able to quickly and efficiently deallocate data packet services based on an end users"" current demand or other criteria.
The present invention overcomes the above-identified deficiencies in the art by providing a method and system for quickly deallocating packet traffic channels. According to exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the capability of performing point-to-multipoint communications is provided on the PTCH by defining a multicast address that all mobiles read. Through the use of a multicast address, a plurality of mobile stations can simultaneously be notified of the termination of PTCH services. As a result, the network can reallocate PTCH resources in a minimum amount of time.